runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:The 72 Clan
One of the largest and most prosperous Clans of Runescape is The 72 Clan. Their motto is: Respect for all; Hatred for none. Strength in Integrity, Unity, Felicity and Liberty. The clan is growing rapidly day after day. Their reputation has been growing from the vast fields of Misthalin to the far reaches of the Wilderness. Main events include Corporeal Beast, Nex, Clan Wars, and Dungeoneering. They respect everyone's freedom. No one is forced to attend events or to use the citadel, but all members are required to be nice to others (Regardless of whether others are clan fellows or random RS players; regardless of levels, age, race, other factors). The members of the clan do their best to help you flourish and develop in the community.The main goal of this clan is to help all clan members enjoy every second of playing Runescape. They help each other in the clan, participate in clan events and enjoy the fun. Level Requirement: 'Although we don't judge people by their levels, we have certain Level Requirements for clan's admission. A person with the levels has to have the Main Requirements to Join. You need either: *130+ Combat *2000+ Total Level *120+ Ovls and Turm *125+ Ovls or Turm '''Main Requirements: '''From PKers and Dungeoneers to Lumberjacks and Miners; all with the requirements are most welcome. *''Must be polite to all Runescape players, regardless of their level or wealth. (Polite to all players, not only clan members) *''If things went wrong, you may not rage/swear randomly in the clan chat. You must be able to control yourself when things go wrong.'' 'Activity Requirement: '''To be considered as an active clan member, you should at least do one of the following. To earn diligence faster, you are required to do more than 2. *''Be vigorous at daily events. *''Be lively and helpful in the chat.'' *''Be active at the clan citadel.'' A.png B.png C.png|Senate Speech about Flip Merching 12.png|Safe PVP CW!.png|Clan Wars Training Smith3.png SMITH.png WC.png CORP.png|Corp Event Untitled1.png L232.png Ebram.png|:) Vex 72.png|Clan Vexillum Cookin.png cw2.png|Rated Clan Wars LOOL.png|72 RC Clan Rules #Follow All Jagex Rules #Respect all and never curse others. #No spamming or flooding the chat. #If a member dies, be the first to bless his grave. #Bump the forum post as much as possible. #If you get deranked or kicked permanently, you will have to earn your rank back. #Respect all the ranks, especially the higher ones. #Keep the event leaders added (Or put Private on). Never put friends chat offline. #No item/money-exchange is allowed. You should not 'expect' financial aid if you got hacked/cleaned staking. No Selling floors/Gambling/charging for lent items. #While Dungeoneering, we never kick other players, if they were not suitable they will not be accepted in later events. #Most importantly, never sacrifice IRL friends/family for attending clan activies or other virtual activities. No clan events are mandatory. New Members' Information If your application has been accepted on the clan forums, you're most likely going to receive an invitation by a sergeant+ rank for recruitment. There are certain things that you should acknowledge. You should agree with all Main Requirements, Activity Requirements and Clan Rules mentioned above. Note that in our clan nothing is mandatory other than being polite to others. ''The things mentioned below would enhance your gameplay, but are not required for joining the Clan.'' 1- Our clan uses Teamspeak for communication. Teamspeak is the main requirement for certain events as Clan Wars and PVP. Having a mic is not mandatory, but having speakers is. Our Teamspeak address is: ts59.light-speed.com:6523 You can download teamspeak by clicking here. '' '' 2- Your prestige points, diligence, and other details are embedded within the Facebook group. Daily events, best members of the week, event attendance, and much other information are also given on the Facebook group. The Facebook group is totally secret and nothing will appear on your wall, regarding your activity on the group. The group is unRunescape related. It's 100% isolated. To join, you should be given the permission. Click here to request. 3- Clan's Daily events are listed on Google Calendar. We highly recommend you to use it as it converts event times into your time zone. To receive full detailed instructions on setting it up, please click here . 4- As a new member, you can feel free to set the Clan Vexillum wherever you go. You can also tell your friends about it for bonus Prestige Points. 5- As a new member, you will not be able to get XP at the citadel for 7 days from your recruitment. Please note that this rule is set by Jagex and cannot be avoided. Note that Citadel will enable up to 500k xp in skills as: Firemaking, Crafting, Cooking, Mining, Smithing, Summoning and Woodcutting. 6- Don't forget to check the FAQ section. If you are interested to know more about the ranking system and other important information, please read the rest of the Wikipedia Page. How to Rank up! Every rank has a role in this clan. Higher ranks have more responsibilities. The higher ranks are expected to carry out tasks such as setting up events, settling disputes and recruiting more members for the Clan. Higher ranked players may help lower levelled ones and guide them through their new experiences but are not forced to do so. You may earn a higher rank by receiving PP (Prestige Points). Active Citadel Crew who help upgrade the Citadel are totally appreciated. You should not remain idle for more than 1 week in this clan. If there is an issue, you have to inform the leaders. Your earned PP will stay saved for that duration. If you had to leave Runescape for more than 1 week, make sure you inform the high ranks. '''Table 'Activity' The Prestige Points (PP) are earned by your activity and participation in the clan. The more active you are in the clan, the more respect you earn. Attending events, collecting resources at citadel when needed, and helping the clan members are one of the many ways of earning PP. By (Without notification) we mean that if the responsible person had notified us about his/her inactivity, he will be losing prestige points. The notification should be legitimate. 'Exp for PP' You may also earn Prestige Points dependent on how much xp you have earned while you’ve joined the clan. To see your current xp Click here The XP/PP rules: You’ll earn +2p for the first 10M xp you earn while being in the clan. By the time you hit 50M xp, you’ll receive an extra +5P Bonus. Reaching 100M xp will yield in +10P Bonus. Reaching 200M xp will yield in +15P Bonus. Reaching 500M xp will yield in +20P Bonus and +1 Diligence. Reaching 1B xp will yield in +25P Bonus and +1 Diligence. One may not fully stay dependent on XP for prestige, as this is just a supplementary pp addition If you are eligible for PP, please inform us today by commenting Here If you are currently a member, please visit Facebook's document to find your current Prestige Points. 'Diligence' All members require more than just Prestige Points to earn their relatively high rank. Diligence is like a Medal of Honor granted to those members who achieve outstanding accomplishments. Diligence will be much easier to earn in higher ranks. There are several ways to earn Diligence. ''- Proving yourself trustworthy.'' ''- Earning higher than 72P in 1 week.'' ''- Helping event leaders in several occasions.'' ''- Gaining Organized Event Leadership Award.'' ''- Always trying hard to make the clan a better place.'' ''- Actively guiding and helping people in the clan chat.'' ''- Being always polite in chat and ready to welcome new members.'' ''- Help in reporting the rule breakers, and encouraging the helpers.'' ''- Achieving the best member of the week for 3 consecutive Weeks.'' ''- Recruiting a person who in future earns 2+ diligence will award you with 1.'' ''- Being member of different Crews will increase your chance of receiving Diligence.'' ''- Showing and proving your leadership abilities by making the difference in any event.'' ''- Always solving issues and never been in a dispute with anyone. No clan rules broken.'' Note: Maximum amount of diligence earned from each section is 2. "The less you expect it, the faster you earn it" Ranking System The Ranks' Tasks 'Recruit '(1 line) Not much is expected from the recruits. They attend events, tell their friends about their new clan and start learning about the clan events. They may enter the Citadel and Keep. 'Corporal' (2 lines) The corporals are the advanced recruits. They are keen to work harder in the clan to obtain a higher rank. Surely we expect more from the corporals than recruits. They may operate the clan theatre. 'Sergeant' (3 lines) Sergeants should keep control of the chat and settle disputes. Warn members for using bad language politely. Sergeants may enjoy the +10 boost in agility and summoning for effigies if already joined the Citadel Crew. 'Lieutenant '(Bronze) Lieutenants guide the members on trial and advice them on how to get to higher ranks. As a Lieutenant you have the ability to kick guests. Use it wisely. 'Captain' (Silver) The Captains of the clan are respected and looked after. As a captain, you serve as the role model for the rest of the clan so you will be sharing your experiences with everyone. You will surely need higher activity and attendance at events. 'General' (Gold) Generals lead all the members, attend most of the event, and are usually on the front line of the events, standing as a hero fighting alongside other ranks. They may lead the clan into rated clan wars and edit the clan battlefield. 'Admin' (Bronze) As an admin you have earned enough trust and prestige to kick any member below your rank. You may also choose the guest's permissions in clan, so you have to use your abilities more wisely. Admins are expected to be active weekly. 'Organizer' (Silver) Organizers are highly trusted in the clan, and have all the advantages of the admin, plus a higher rank and advantage over them. They start leading the citadel and setting goal for members to gather resources. They have the ability to give higher rank to members. 'Coordinator' (Gold) Coordinators are the highest ranks of the clan. They may kick anyone from any rank. They may give rank or derank other members. They have the ability to give rank or take rank. They have permission to do almost anything in the clan. Ranking Advantages Any person misusing his rank will be deranked instantly. # As a RECRUIT you are given the advantages of: #*Entering the Citadel #*Training your skills at Citadel #*Entering the Keep # As a CORPORAL you are given all advantages of Recruits plus: #*Operating the Theatre # As a SERGEANT you are given all advantages of Corporals plus: #*Initiating a battle on the battlefield. (getting +10 summoning and agility boost for effigies) #*Recruiting your friends # As a LIEUTENANT you are given all advantages of SERGEANTS plus: #*Kicking misbehaving guests # As a CAPTAIN you are given all the advantages of Lieutenants plus: #*Initiating clan vote on Runescape or Facebook. #*Starting a Party Meeting at the Citadel. #*Operating the Party Room at the Citadel. #As a GENERAL you are given all advantages of a Captain plus: #*Leading clan into rated Clan Wars #*Editing the clan battlefield. #As an ADMIN you are given all advantages of Generals plus: #*Kicking anyone below Admin's rank in rare occasions. #*Choosing Guests' abilities in clan. # As an ORGANIZER you are given all advantages of an Admin plus: #*Kicking anyone below Organizer's rank in rare occasions #*Set citadel gathering option for clan mates. #*Ability to give higher rank to members. #*Awarding Prestige Points. # As a COORDINATOR you are given all advantages of an Organizer plus: #*Kicking anyone in extremely rare occasions. #*Banning anyone from Citadel, Keep, or Island. #*Choosing citadel upgrades for the next build tick. #*Adding allies or enemies in relationship to our clan. #*Ability to derank or give rank to other members. #*A coordinator's order is like the leader's. #*Honoring members with Diligence. Current High Ranks 'Founder' Ebram 72 'Admins' Nathan of 72 'Generals' Kamenrider 72 NT A 'Captains' Mason 72 P at rick Steppinstars 'Lieutenants' Dan S Sumoblitzer Rach 72 Best Members of the Week 'Concept' We appreciate the work of the most active clan members by leaving their names eternally on our wall. Here we list the most active members of the week, who proved their loyalty to the clan more than anyone else :). ranking is estimated according to the PP earned during the week 'Rewards' The normal prestige points rewards people will earn. 1st place:' +4P ''2nd place: +3P'' ''3rd place: +2P'' ''4th place: +1P'' ''5th place: +1P'' PP Streak Rewards: These rewards are given for members who win the award for consequent days. These points will be deposited once the streak is over. ( 1st PP x 2nd PP ) * 2/3 These bonuses will not effect your ranking for the following week. These extra points will be added to your name once the streak is over. (you can end your streak on demand) The best members will be announced on this Facebook Document. The Clan Wars Crew Our clan has weekly Official Clan Wars and Rated Clan Wars events. By joining the Clan Wars Crew, you'll have Clan Wars as mandatory events. In order to join, you need: 1- Basic battle experience 2- Teamspeak 3- (Melee and Ranged) or (Mage with barrage) 4- Tank Gear and phoenix Necklace 5- Attendance to all wars, unless have serious irl problems. Once you requested to join this crew, you'll go on trial for a period of 4 weeks. If passed the trial, you may earn: ''- Bonus of +25P '' - Increased chance of earning Diligence By failing to attend an official War/Training event without logical justification, you may lose trial. If already a member, you'll be given an X on your name. As members receive 2 Xs on their names, they'll be removed from the Crew, lose 30P and 1 Diligence. High Level PVM Crew This is the High Level PVM Document. The members of this crew are recognized as the best PVM players of the clan. If you can easily defeat monsters as Har-Aken, Corporeal Beast and Nex, then you may request to join this crew. Members who agree to join us will have''' Nex and Corp events mandatory on themselves. Once you requested to join this crew, you'll be going on trial for 6 weeks and upon completition you'll earn: ''- Bonus of +35P'' ''- Increased chance of earning Diligence'' By failing to attend an official Nex/Corp event without logical justification, you may lose trial. If already a member, you'll be given an X on your name. As members receive 2 Xs on their names, they'll be removed from the Crew, lose 30P and 1 Diligence. Events System '''Event Supervisors Event Organizers: NT A Organizer Substitutes: Ebram 72, P at rick Event Organizers' Formal Duties For every 'one' licit report they receive +3P. If any of the Event Leaders don't show up maximum by 10 mins from starting of the event, they will have to take their place. The Event Leader will lose 10P giving Event Organizers +10P. They have to do exactly what the leader usually does. If the Event Leader had some problem doing the event, he will inform them. They will gain +8P doing their event instead of them. Event Organizers should send private but thorough details of the events. (Including list of initial attendants). If Event Organizers didn't have the sufficient skill for leading the event, the Event Organizer Substitute will surely take charge. 'Event Leaders' PVM: P at rick/ '' ''Ironman13333 /'' NT A'' Penguin Hunting: Ebram 72 Citadel Guiders: Nathan of 72 /Steppinstars/ Kamenrider72/ Rach 72 PVP: Mayerdynn Dungeoneering: P at rick Clan Wars: Ebram 72 Event Leaders' Formal Duties For every successful event hosted they earn +5P. For every event missed they lose -10P. If more than 2 events are missed consecutively they'll be deranked and moved from leading the event. (unless something very serious had happened). If they can not lead an event, they need to inform us at least 2 days before it. 'General Event Paterns' *For more info on the daily events and their times, Check the Facebook Group of the 72 clan. 'Events' Focus' All unofficial and official event leaders are told to focus on certain things in certain events. Most definitely, all events must be fun for all members and the leaders. The details about the focus can be found in the table below. *To apply for official event leadership trial, contact "'NT A'", Clan's Official Event Organizer, or "'Ebram 72'", Clan's Leader. 'Google Calendar' As everything is meant to be extremely organized in 72 clan, the clan's daily events are moved to Google Calendar for max efficiency and accessibility. All members can see the events that took place in the past, present or the future simply by one click. To be able to set it up, we have provided you with a step by step guide. If you don't have a google account, please set it up by clicking here . If you have a google account: #Click on Google Calendar to be redirected to the Google Calendar. #On the bottom left, find "Other Calendars" #Click ont he arrow next to it. #Select "Add by URL" #Input the following URL: https://www.google.com/calendar/feeds/72clan%40gmail.com/public/basic #Enjoy being able to view your clan's daily events on your time zone :). Note: If the Calendar is not on your time zone, then you have made a mistake at setting your Calendar up. Simply go to settings and play around till you get it fixed. Required Event Gears 'Nex GWD (Ranged)' Head: Pernix Cowl > Armadyl Helmet '' ''Amulet: Amulet of Fury Cape: Completionist Cape > Ava's alerter Ranged Weapon: Chaotic crossbow Body: Pernix body > Armadyl Chestplate Legs: Pernix chaps > Armadyl chainskirt Boots: Glaiven Boots > Ranger Boots > Infinity boots Ring: Onyx ring (i) > Dragonstone ring (i) > TokKul-Zo / Diamond ring (i) > Archer's ring (i) > Archer's ring Ammo slot: Ruby bolts (e) and Diamond bolts (e) Shield: Divine Spirit Shield > Elysian Spirit Shield > Eagle-eye kiteshield > Spectral Spirit Shield Aura: Equilibrium > Penance > Aegis > Vampyrism Minimum Requirements: Teamspeak Past Experience or Extremely good listening skills 95+ Ranged A combined Magic and Defence level of 185 96+ Summoning 90+ Attack and Strength 80+ Prayer (Rigour) 96+ Herblore (Overload) *a player dies as a result of having low requirements, they should leave as soon as they looted their graves, and make sure to leave the fc while looting, unless told otherwise'' *Void is not permitted at the clan events.' 'Corp (Melee) Helm: Helm of neitiznot / Fighter hat / Torva full helm / Ganodermic Visor '' ''Neck: Amulet of fury Torso: Ganodermic poncho / Virtus robe top > Karil's top Legs: Ganodermic leggings / Virtus robe legs > Karil's leatherskirt Boots: Steadfast boots > Dragon boots Primary Weapon: Zamorakian spear / Vesta's spear '' ''Special Weapon: Statius Warhammer / Bandos Godsword / Barrelchest Anchor / Dark light / Excalibur Cape: Completionist cape > Max cape > Ardougne cloak 4 / Ardougne cloak 3 / Fire cape / Red/Blue Cape Gloves: Barrow gloves Ring: Berserker ring (i), Onyx ring (i), Dragonstone ring (i), Berserker ring, Ring of vigour Aura: Vampyrism > Penance > Aegis *(People with Ring of Life will be forced to do 10 pushups)' *You may ranged only with almost maxed Ranged Gear and Ruby Bolts (e) '' 'DKS (Tribrid)' Helm:Full slayer helmet (on task)> Helm of neitiznot > Verac's helm '' Neck:Amulet of fury > Amulet of glory AND Arcane stream necklace > Arcane blast necklace ''Torso:Pernix body* > Armadyl chestplate* > Karil's top > Black d'hide body Legs:Bandos tassets> Verac's skirt Boots: Steadfast boots > Ragefire boots > Dragon boots Cape:Completionist Cape> Ava's alerter/accumalator/attractor > Max cape> Soul wars cape> Ardougne cloak 3/4 Melee Weapon: Chaotic Rapier> Chaotic longsword > Balmung > Abyssal whip > Chaotic maul Magic Weapon:Armadyl battlestaff (With Storm of Armadyl) > Polypore staff> Chaotic staff / Staff of light Ranged Weapon: Chaotic Crossbow > Rune crossbow > Zaryte bow** Spec Weapon: Enchanted Excalibur > Dragon claws > Dragon dagger Shield:Antipoison totem> Chaotic kiteshield > Elysian spirit shield> Arcane spirit shield/Farseer kiteshield Gloves: Goliath gloves > Barrows gloves Ring: Onyx ring(i) > Dragonstone ring (i) > Berserker ring (i) > Archers ring (i) Aura: Vampyrism > Penance > Aegis *''If using these, also take Torva/Bandos chestplate.'' *''Although it would be most cost-effective and best for DPS, it sacrifices a shield which could make a large difference to length of trip.'' 'Armadyl GWD (Ranged)' Helmet: Pernix cowl > Zamorak coif > Armadyl helmet > Verac's Helmet > Full Slayer helmet Neck: Amulet of Ranging > Amulet of fury > Amulet of glory Torso: Pernix body > Armadyl chestplate > Karil's leathertop Legs: Pernix chaps > Armadyl chainskirt > Karil's leatherskirt Boots: Glaiven boots > Ranger boots / Snakeskin boots / Infinity boots / Silly jester boots / Dragon boots / Bandos boots Cape: Completionist cape > Ava's alerter > Ava's accumulator > Blue/Red cape > Skillcape Ammunition: Ruby bolts (e) + Diamond bolts (e) Bow: Chaotic crossbow>Rune crossbow Aura: Reverence > Sharpshooter Shield: Divine spirit shield > Elysian spirit shield>Eagle-eye kiteshield > Spectral spirit shield Gloves: Barrows gloves > Mercenary's gloves Ring: Archers' ring (i)> Onyx ring (i)>Dragonstone ring (i)>Archers' ring Aura: Vampyrism > Penance > Sharpshooter > Aegis 'Bandos GWD (Melee)' Helmet: Fighter Hat > Torva Helmet > Helm of Neitznot Neck: Amulet of Fury > Amulet of Glory Torso: Torva Platebody > Bandos Chestplate > Fighter Torso Legs: Torva Platelegs > Bandos Tassets > Dharok's /Torag's Platelegs /Verac's Plateskirt Boots: Steadfast Boots > Dragon Boots > Bandos Boots Cape: Completionist Cape > Max Cape > Fire Cape > Soul Wars Cape > Ardougne Cloak 3/4 > Skill Cape Primary Weapon: Chaotic Longsword > Chaotic Rapier > Chaotic Maul > Abyssal Whip > Any Godsword Spec Weapon: Dragon Claws > Armadyl Godsword Shield: Dragon Defender > Rune Defender > Dragonfire Shield > Chaotic Kiteshield > Divine Spirit Shield > Elysian Spirit Shield Gloves: Barrows Gloves > Dragon Gloves > Regen Bracelet Ring: Onyx ring (i) > Berserker ring (i) > Ring of Vigour > Dragonstone ring (i) > Berserker ring Aura: Vampyrism > Penance > Aegis 'Saradomin GWD (Melee)' Helmet: Fighter Hat > Torva Helmet > Helm of Neitznot Neck: Amulet of Fury > Amulet of Glory Torso: Torva Platebody > Bandos Chestplate > Fighter Torso Legs: Torva Platelegs > Bandos Tassets > Dharok's /Torag's Platelegs /Verac's Plateskirt Boots: Steadfast Boots > Dragon Boots > Bandos Boots Cape: Completionist Cape > Max Cape > Fire Cape > Soul Wars Cape > Ardougne Cloak 3/4 > Skill Cape Primary Weapon: Chaotic Longsword > Chaotic Rapier > Chaotic Maul > Abyssal Whip > Any Godsword Spec Weapon: Dragon Claws > Armadyl Godsword Shield: Dragon Defender > Rune Defender > Dragonfire Shield > Chaotic Kiteshield > Divine Spirit Shield > Elysian Spirit Shield Gloves: Barrows Gloves > Dragon Gloves > Regen Bracelet Ring: Onyx ring (i) > Berserker ring (i) > Ring of Vigour > Dragonstone ring (i) > Berserker ring Aura: Vampyrism > Penance > Aegis 'Dungeoneering Bindings' Laws/Surgebox/'Sagi arrows (only with hex bow) All players should have either a Hexhunter bow > Highest tier 2 handed sword possible > Primal battleaxe. No Mauls/spears are allowed. The 72 Clan's FAQ 1- What exactly does 72 stand for? '' Number 72 is totally a symbolic number. It includes of two numbers of 7 and 2. 7 is symbol of luck, wisdom and consciousness, while 2 represents balance, union and partnership. Having a clan name with only two letters will also reduce the possible spam in the clan chat. ''2- Can I start my own events? Yes. We have unofficial and official events' systems. Unofficial events are more casual and can be held at any time. Official ones are very organized, take place on certain time, certain day, and led by experts who pass the event leadership trials. Unofficial events are led by anyone who has basic idea of what the event should focus on. All events should be fun and interesting to the attendees. If you have high leadership abilities and know how to provide others with a good time, you'll surely make a good event leader. The room for event leadership is open to all our clan members. Those who pass the one month event leadership trial will be given the official event leadership role, and earn bonus of 30p and one diligence. If you believe in yourself, prove it to us, and you shall be rewarded :). 3- What is the clan motto? What does it mean? '' ''"Honor for all, hatred for none; power in Integrity, Unity, Felicity and Liberty" ''is our clan's motto. Honor for all signifies that we show respect and honor for all people regardless of who they are or what they own. We never hate other people. We believe that educating the ignorant will solve many problems; hating makes them worse. Our strength comes from four main pillars. Integrity or honesty between the clan members is a must. Unity makes progress. Liberty and freedom motivates the members to be their best and achieve their maximum. Felicity or happiness, being the most important pillar, is the main reason for our clan's existence. The clan is supposed to enhance the joy one can earn from the game; if it fails to do so, there will be no reason for someone to stay in our clan. ''4- How old is our clan? Our clan was founded by the day of release of Clan Citadels (26 /July /2011). Our clan was initially a 0+ clan which was made mainly for simple fun events, social community and active citadel. Later we added PVM and Minigames to our events. Having determined members, the clan grew through time. New systems and constitutions were formed to enable a successful and a flawless future. Many members left and many new ones joined; many hardships and burdens were taken for us to be where we are now. We are thankful to all our members who were loyal to us and believed in us. The 72 Clan shall never perish :). 5- How do you track the PP and Diligence? Everything is led through facebook. That includes event times, voting system, best members of the week, Citadel capping, Crews and much more. Facebook Page. Clan Relationships 'Friends' Silent Knight The Tavern Kingdom of Saradomin Rising Fury 'Allies' Chaotic Fusion Twenty Seven Pro S Only 'Neutral' Kia Kaha Overloaded Citadel Credits Nayantaraa Patrick I Drink Ovl Ironman13333 Uaexkiller http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/images/archive/f/fc/20120125214029%21Clan_Dragon.gif A clan dragon on its pedistal. Category:Clans Category:Active Clan Category:Clans Category:Active Clan